Living the spy life?
by goodeygirl23
Summary: New Summary!Cammie and Zach decided to raise their daughter Morgan in a world of lies, not spies!But when their past catches up with them and an unwelcomed visitor appears they begin to regret their decision. GG4 Spoiler Warning!Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic so please be nice :)**

**This first chapter was basically just an intro! **

**I'm going to be switching between different character's perspectives throughout this story so I hope it's not too confusing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls series **

Morgan

Morgan rhythmically tapped her pencil up and down against her desk. It was November and two and a half months of learning about how Columbus sailed the ocean blue could get pretty boring. History class, Morgan's last class of the day was the class where her mind always took to wandering. Lately, it seemed her brain kept returning to one reoccurring thought:

She was a normal girl. Her light brown hair wasn't too curly, it wasn't too straight. She was an average height for her age. In fact, Morgan was so normal looking, she had a knack for being able to disappear in a crowd, unnoticed. She was just like any other average freshman at Roseville high. Her parents, Kevin and Kate James, were both teachers at Gallagher Academy, the snobby, all girls boarding school. They lived in the quintessential American town of Roseville Virginia. Heck, they even had a golden retriever, how was that for average?**(A/N: No offense to anyone with a golden retriever, I love golden retrievers, I want one!)**

But recently it was becoming more apparent that something about Morgan's life was a little...off. For instance, her parents had worked at Gallagher her entire life and not once had they taken her to visit, even though her own grandmother was Gallagher's headmaster and LIVED there! Speaking of grandparents, how come Grandma Rachel was the ONLY grandparent Morgan knew of? Whenever she asked her father about his parents, he got a sad, angry look on his face and mumbled some lame answer. Morgan knew her parents had their secrets. Even her best friend, Will Abrams seemed so mysterious ever since his parents sent him away to that all boys boarding school called Blackthorne in 7th grade. Morgan and Will used to tell each other everything, but ever since Will started at Blackthorne, she was sure he was hiding something. Morgan's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of someone shouting her name.

"Morg! Earth to Morgan!," Morgan looked up to see her two friends Samantha and Brittany starring down at her with quizzical expressions.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Sam sighed pulling Morgan up from her desk. It was then that Morgan realized they were the only ones still in the classroom.

"You okay Morg?" Brittany asked.

'

" Yeah just spaced off that's all," Morgan replied giving her friend a weak smile.

" It's Will isn't it?" Sam asked ten minutes later as the three girls were walking home.

"What! Of course not!" Morgan practically snorted.

" It's just that ever since he went back to Blackthorne in the fall you've seemed so out of it!"

Sam stopped walking and looked her friend directly in the eye. " I wouldn't blame you if you liked him as more than a friend you know. I mean he has sort of turned into-"

"A HUNK!" Brittany finished for her.

Morgan looked down at her shoes. As embarrassed as she was to admit it, they were right. When Will cam home for the summer, she couldn't help noticing he was taller, more muscular, his sandy colored hair was longer so that it framed his face perfectly, and his gorgeous sapphire eyes... No Morgan! Do not go there!

"Come on guys he's my best friend. You know I don't think of him in that way!" Morgan told her intrigued friends whose expressions gave away that they were looking for some juicy gossip to pounce on.

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes.

" Bye I'll text you tomorrow!" Morgan waved goodbye to Brittany and Sam and turned the corner onto her street. As she walked down the sidewalk, she stopped and stared at the house with the red door and perfect white picket fence. The Abram's house- Will's house. She recalled all the times they had wrestled in that front yard (Will would win, of course). All the times they sat in the big oak tree, just talking, and using binoculars to play I-spy and watch all the people come and go throughout their hectic suburban lives. There were times when Will would drive her nuts; he would playfully push her in the pool when she had her best clothes on. Or, he would put worms in her shoes when she wasn't looking. Then, there were those times when she had lost a soccer game, or her hamster died and he would just put his arm around her and let her cry in his arms. He truly was her best friend.

Morgan fought back a pathetic laugh. Blackthorne. What kind of a place really was it?Whatever Blackthorne was and secrets it held, Morgan didn't like it. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls series**

Cammie 

"Hey Mom!" Cammie jumped, startled at the sight of her daughter standing directly behind her. How did Morgan always sneak up on her without her spy trained mother even noticing? Even if Morgan wasn't a spy, it was sometimes hard to forget that she was the daughter of the alleged "chameleon".

"Hey hun, how was school?" Cammie asked giving her daughter a thoughtful smile.

"It was school," Morgan said plainly returning her mother's smile with a goode smirk. Oh yeah, it was also hard to forget that Morgan was Zachary Goode's daughter too. Of course Morgan never knew who her parents REALLY were. Morgan thought that her parents were Kate and Kevin James, harmless English teachers at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women. But Morgan didn't know how exceptional they really were. That was the way Cammie and Zach had wanted it to be. That was why Cammie now had a short dark brown bob, and Zach had a buzz cut **[A/N: tear :'( ]** and brown contacts. Cammie had to smile at the thought of her husband's emerald eyes that were now looking up at her on her daughter's face.

"So whatcha doing home, why aren't you at Gallagher?" Morgan asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

Cammie contemplated what to say. She couldn't tell Morgan that her father was teaching teenage girls/spies in training how to lose a tail on a cove-ops field trip in Disneyland and that he made Cammie stay home in case anything with Morgan came up. So instead she replied, " Oh you know your dad, the gentleman that he is, told me he would finish up at Gallagher so I could come home early."

"Dad a gentleman?" Morgan laughed, "Never heard you say that before!" Cammie couldn't help but laugh along too. All of a sudden, Morgan stopped laughing and turned to her mother with a serious expression on her face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure kiddo, what is it?"

"Why have you and dad never taken me to visit Gallagher?" Cammie cringed inside. She knew eventually this question would come up, but after years of trying to come up with an answer, she stared at her daughter, speechless.

After a few too many seconds of silence Cammie blurted, " Well Gallagher is a very guarded place, lots of important girls in there! Did you know the governor of New York's daughter goes there?" Of Course Morgan knew that, she had met Preston and Macey Winters' daughter Clara numerous times! Morgan gave her mother an annoyed look." They just don't like us bringing visitors." Cammie patted Morgan reassuringly on the back. "Now why don't you go get ready, we're going to the Abrams at five for friday taco night!"

"Okay ," Morgan mumbled disappointingly and walked up the stairs.

Cammie couldn't move. She just held her head in her hands and tried to choke back tears. Everyday, she wondered if she and Zach had done the right thing by not subjecting Morgan to the spy life they had both grown up in. Even though they had brought down the circle seventeen years ago, Cammie shuddered at the thought of other terrorist organizations trying to get a hold of Morgan because of who her parents were. Cammie didn't want Morgan to endure what she had to in her teen years.

"Hey Gallagher girl, miss me?" Cammie looked up to see Zach strutting through the front door. He must have noticed how upset Cammie was because immediately he came over and wrapped his arms around his wife. " It's okay Cam, we did the right thing," he whispered in her ear.

"How do you know what I'm upset about?" Cammie looked up at him with weary eyes.

"Spy," Zach whispered pointing to himself. Cammie was about to punch him lightly when he drew her in and pressed his lips against hers. "Now C'mon Kate we don't want to leave Jimmy waiting!" Cammie chuckled. She couldn't believe Zach still called their neighbor, not to mention their daughter's best friend's father Josh, "Jimmy" behind his back. Zach smirked. Some things will never change.

Morgan

It was 9:00pm by the time they got home from the Abrams. Taco night had been pleasant enough, but it was always a bit boring when Will wasn't there to hang out with. So Morgan sat at the table listening to the awkward conversation going on between the adults. It wasn't that her parents hated Mr. and Mrs. Abrams, it was just that they were always tense around each other, like they had a secret only the four of them shared. Morgan was pretty sure her dad didn't like Mr. Abrams, though she could never figure out why. And she didn't think her mom was too fond of Mrs. Abrams (Dee Dee) either. Morgan didn't blame her, that lady was way too nice! The only reason they ever started these "taco nights" were for Morgan and Will, but now that Will was gone she found them pointless.

Morgan was done denying that she missed Will. She reached down and clutched the small silver heart charm on the necklace Will had given her before he went to Blackthorne in 7th grade. He had turned to her and said that no matter how far away they were from each other, he would always be her best friend.

Smiling, Morgan held the necklace and climbed into bed. The thoughts that had troubled her during history class now laid at the back of her mind. That was until she saw the lady crawling through her window...

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry I left off with a cliffy but I couldn't resist! REVIEW PLEASE :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is the 3rd chapter! I would REALLY like it if I got some more reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Gallagher girls series **

Morgan

Morgan tried to scream but before she could a hand quickly covered her mouth. The lady who was holding her looked old, like grandma old, and if it weren't for her spiky auburn hair, Morgan would've easily been able to see the old lady sitting in a retirement home playing bridge with a cat on her lap. Morgan let out grunt, squirming around, trying to free herself from the woman's tight grip.

"Now, now Morgan no need to throw a fit. You don't want to wake mommy and daddy do you?"

The lady said in a sickly voice. Morgan began to whimper, the lady's grip was becoming so tight that it was hard to breath, hard to think. Who was this lady and what did she want with her? She felt the clammy hand that was clamped around her lips and did the only thing she could think of. She bit the woman's wrinkled hand.

"Miss Morgan you are going to need to be better than that if you want to live up to your name!" the lady laughed a pathetic evil laugh.

Morgan was losing hope, this woman was crushing her lungs. She began to see tiny black spots in her vision when all of a sudden she was flung from the woman's arms.

" Leave her alone!" Morgan swiveled around to see that her father was now holding the lady back. Something about the way he held her made Morgan feel like he had seen this woman before. Morgan turned and looked at her mother whose expression was like none she had ever seen before. Her mother was terrified. Then her father started shouting commands.

"Check the security cameras, see if she has back-up! Get the patches! You know where the guns are hidden!"

Guns? Security Cameras? Since when did they have those?

"Now Zachy, why would you want to fight me? Don't you think it's time Morgan met her grandmother?," the lady asked, her voice strained from Morgan's fathers's grip. All Morgan could do was stare at her father. GRANDMA? This was her dad's MOTHER? Why did she call him Zach, his name was Kevin, wasn't it?

Suddenly Morgan saw her mom burst in the room and stuck a small pouch on her "Grandma's" neck.

"Now Cameron-" the grandma lady started but then she fell to the ground limp. Cameron? Her mother's name was Kate!

When Morgan finally found enough courage to speak she shouted, "What's going on!" Her parents just ignored her.

"She has reinforcements, they should be up here in 5,4,3,2-," before her mom could finish, the door to the bedroom was knocked down, and three huge men came in and began attacking her parents. At the size of the men, Morgan expected to see her parents dead any second, but she watched in awe as her father dodged bullets and her mom punched and kicked and did all these kung-fu moves that looked like they shouldn't be humanly possible. Where and when did they learn how to do that?

"Cam is three all there is?" her dad asked as he threw a punch at one of the guys.

"It's hard to tell but that's all that showed on the camera," Morgan heard her mom reply before looking her directly in the eye. " Morgan I know you're scared but you have to listen to me. You're not safe here right now. You have to run!" Morgan looked up at her mother as if she were crazy. " I promise we will find you and make sure you're safe but now you need to run! Do it!" At those words Morgan sprinted towards her window and jumped onto a nearby tree. Without thinking, she scaled down the tree and began to run. Her bare feet felt like they were floating on top of the wet sidewalk. She ran past Will's house, past the police cars that were now speeding towards her house, past the park and the gazebo, and the movie theater. She didn't know what she was doing. All she could do was run.

It wasn't until Morgan found herself stop in front of a large mansion with a tall stone wall that she realized where she had been going all along. She remembered a time about a year ago when she heard her parents say that the safest place for a girl in trouble to go was Gallagher Academy. And as Morgan thought back to the huge men attacking her family, and the terrified look in her mother's eyes, she knew she needed to go somewhere safe.

**A/N So there it is! I hope you liked it but I'm sorry I'm not the best at writing actiony stuff ! Hopefully I will get better :)**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N First of all I would just like to remind you that you really shouldn't read this if you haven't read OGSY! Second I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers you guys are awesome! So I guess there was some confusion about a couple of things:**

**Will and Morgan are the same age, they are both 9th graders**

**Josh and DeeDee are NOT aware that their neighbors are really Zach and Cammie, they aren't even aware that their son goes to a spy school! They're kinda clueless :)**

**The lady that attacked Morgan was Zach's mom NOT Cammie's. She was the leader of the Circle of Cavan.**

**Sorry for the confusion! The first part of this chappy is in Rachel's (Cam's mom's) perspective. So without further ado I give you chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls series :(**

Rachel

The moon radiated brilliantly through the bullet-proof window as Rachel Morgan stared out at the night sky from her bedroom. It had been another grueling, yet productive day as headmistress at the Gallagher Academy. Dr. Fibs had accidentally spilled a radioactive chemical in his lab, the 8th graders had learned how to kill a man with a towel and a bar of soap, and the junior cove-ops class had gone on a field-trip to Disneyland to learn how to lose a tail. Rachel had been there to oversee it all.

Rachel sighed and sunk into her bed. She was getting too old for this. It was time she took an actual knitting class instead of teaching teenage girls how to disable an alarm using knitting needles. This job was beginning to wear her down. It it weren't for Cammie and Zach, she probably would've quit years ago. Rachel turned onto her side and squinted to look at the photo on her nightstand. That photo appeared to be so out of place along side all of the lasers and holograms that engulfed her bedroom. She traced her finger along the dark wood frame and admired the teenage girl in the picture. It was her granddaughter.

_"Morgan,"_ Rachel whispered to herself. She felt a pang in her gut every time she heard Morgan's name aloud. Rachel just kept thinking that she should be here, at Gallagher, learning the family business. Morgan had all the makings to be a great spy, and yet Cammie had decided to shield her from the spy world-Rachel's world. As much as Rachel enjoyed spending time with her granddaughter, she knew that to many lies stood between them for them to have any sort of bond. It was no use.

Rachel closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden, she felt the bracelet that she always wore on her right wrist begin to vibrate. There was only one thing that could mean. _Intruder. _Someone was on the Gallagher grounds who really wasn't supposed to be there.

Before she could realize what was going on, instincts kicked in, and Rachel sprang up out of bed and dashed to her office. She ran over to her desk and pressed the blue button five times. She turned to face the the enormous painting of the Eiffel tower the covered the west wall of the room.

"One, two, three," Rachel counted off and immediately the Eiffel tower disappeared and a large television was revealed behind it. The television had hundreds of different screens, each with a different image of the Gallagher Mansion's grounds. Rachel quickly ran her eyes over all the different images when all of a sudden she saw someone moving across the front lawn.

"Morgan?" Rachel found herself saying that name aloud for the second time that night. It couldn't be. What was she doing here? Rachel zoomed in on the camera of the front yard. Sure enough, there was Morgan, looking lost as she aimlessly wandered the front lawn of the massive mansion in flannel pajama pants and a camisole. Something was not right.

Rachel threw on her slippers and made her way to the front door of the mansion. Being quiet so no one would hear her(she was a spy after all) Rachel slipped out the front door, after disabling all of the alarms of course.

When Rachel was close enough that Morgan would hear her she said, "Morgan, sweetheart what on earth are you doing here?" Morgan turned around, the moonlight shining down on her face showed all the fear in her eyes.

"She came to our house," Morgan trembled. "My other grandma, dad's mom. She cam to our house and started attacking me but then mom and dad came in and put a patch on her neck and then more huge men came and started fighting mom and dad. Mom told me I had to run so I did and I guess I came here." Morgan shrugged that last part off and then shuddered. She spoke so fast but it didn't matter. Rachel absorbed every single word of what she said. Three things were now very clear to her:

1)Alexandra Goode was back and she was trying to re-build the Circle of Cavan. 2)Zach and Cammie might be in serious danger. And 3) Morgan still had no clue what was going on.

Rachel took a long look at her granddaughter's grim face and said, "Morgan, I think it's time you and I had a talk."

She told her everything. She told Morgan the fact that Gallagher Academy was actually a school for spies, and that her best friend Will went to a similar type of school only it was for boys. She told Morgan about how her parents had taken down the terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan when they were eighteen. She told her that her other Grandmother just happened to be the leader of that terrorist organization, and that she was the only member of the Circle to have gotten away. And finally, she told Morgan about her parents' real identities.

"You, Morgan Rose Goode, are a spy legacy, " Rachel said, reaching out to take Morgan's hands. Before she could though, Morgan backed away.

" How could you! My whole life has been made up of lies, and you didn't do anything to stop them!"

" I wanted to tell you Morgan. Believe me. But it wasn't my decision. Your parents were just trying to protect you." Rachel let out a sigh of relief at finally getting those words out that had been swelling up inside her for so many years.

"You could have convinced them to tell me! You could have done anything besides going along with it and letting me believe that I lived a normal life! I am not some little girl that needs to be protected from the world anymore!" And with that Morgan started to sob. Rachel slowly walked toward her and was surprised when Morgan gave in and sunk into her grandmother's arms. Rachel had always been a strong woman, but standing there in the cold air, clutching Morgan to her chest, she couldn't help but let a tear fall down onto the lawn.

Morgan

Morgan stared up at the ceiling as she lay in the small twin bed in one of the guest rooms at Gallagher academy. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. She had gone from being ordinary girl to spy legacy all in one day. At first when Morgan heard the news she was shocked, then she was angry, then she was scared, and now as she lay in bed she decided she was furious. How could her parents do this to her? She remotely understood them wanting to protect her, but if they would've sent her to Gallagher then she would have learned how to protect herself.

Grandma Rachel said she was going to send people to make sure her parents were alright, and to inform then that she was safe. Safe. Would she ever be safe? Morgan shuddered at the thought. After a few minutes, sleep took over her and she drifted off. Morgan woke about an hour later to the sound of Grandma Rachel coming through the door.

"Your parents are fine kiddo."

"Why should I care?" Morgan mumbled, still groggy from sleep. Her grandma seemed to shrug it off.

"The three circle agents are dead but you grandmother-" Rachel stopped and cringed at the word. "She got away. Again.

"I thought my parents were good spies," Morgan said sarcastically.

" Oh believe me, they are. But one mistake is all it takes. Anyway, we all agreed that it would be best if you stayed here for a while." Morgan nodded in some-what of an agreement. There they go again, making a decision that they think will keep Morgan "protected" and look how that turned out last time. Rachel gave Morgan a penetrating stare and said, " Morgan I need you to be careful. It's not safe out there for you right now," Rachel said motioning towards the window. "Now get some sleep kiddo."

Once her grandmother had left, Morgan glanced out the window again. _It's not safe out there for you right now. _The words echoed in her head over and over again. Morgan was just about to lay back down when something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper on the windowsill. Quietly, Morgan crept out of bed and tip-toed over to the window. A note. It was addressed to _Morgan. _Hands shaking, Morgan curiously unfolded the paper. Inside it read:

_Dearest Morgan, _

_ I know the last time you saw me I was knocked out on the floor of your bedroom, but no worries, I have my ways of getting away. You probably are very frightened of me, I'm sure your parents or Rachel have already brainwashed you and informed you that I was previously the leader of the organization known as the Circle of Cavan. I am here to tell you that the I and the Circle of Cavan are not bad, in fact we have only the best of intentions. I just wish that your parents could see that. _

_ I love you Morgan, you are my flesh and blood. All these years I have been trying to find you so I could tell you this. I believe it was wrong what your parents did by not telling you that you were born into a family of spies. You have so much potential and it is a shame they are keeping you from pursuing it. I would never do that to you. I only want the best for you and I believe that you can do great things._

_ Let me teach you Morgan. Let me show you how great you can be. Together we can bring back the Circle of Cavan and be powerful in this world. I know we didn't get off on the best note but if you give me the chance I can prove to you what a wonderful grandmother I can be. _

_ Meet me tomorrow morning at seven by the biggest oak tree in the forest directly behind the East wing of the mansion, you can't miss it. Do not worry about setting off an alarms, I have already taken care of that for you. You can do it Morgan, you can leave this life behind. Leave all the people who have lied to you and take charge of your own life. It's your destiny._

_ With love,_

_ Grandma Alexandra Goode_

_P.S. This is evapopaper which means it will disappear in ten minutes. (It's a spy thing)_

Morgan's jaw dropped in awe as she staggered backwards trying to sit down on the bed. Grandma Alex was right. All her mom, dad and grandma Rachel had ever done to her is lie. How could she ever trust them again? Morgan had a sudden urge to be more than just the girl next door. _You can do great things. _She told herself. _You can be powerful. _

It could be a trap, but she had sounded so sincere, and she was her grandmother. That was it. Seven a.m. Seven a.m. tomorrow her life would start and she would be ready.

**A/N Wow that chapter was a lot harder to write then I thought. Probably wasn't my best but oh well. I hope you liked it! Please please please review! Oh yeah the next chapter will be all about the boys and their perspectives! (Zach&Will) I will try to update by Saturday at the latest! Thank you and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So before I post the fifth chapter there are a few things you guys should know. I would try and tie this into the story but sadly I am not that talented as a writer :( This story was getting really complicated so I thought it was necessary that I write this!**

**The only people that know about Cammie and Zachs' cover are Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby, Bex/Grant, Liz/Jonas, and Macey/ Preston. Well now I guess Morgan knows and Evil Grandma. Even at Gallagher people think that Zach and Cammie are Kevin and Kate!This may not seem that relevant right now but it will make sense when I post ch.5 I promise! **

**To answer XDciaraXD's question, Morgan is fifteen and so is Will!**

**I will post chapter 5 tomorrow! I just have to type/edit it! Thanks for being patient :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok sorry for the wait but here's chapter five!Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, I love your in-put but could always use more! The first part of this chapter is about Will at Blackthorne. In this story, the boys at Blackthorne do NOT know that Gallagher is a school for spies! The second part of this story is Zach's POV! Zammie yay! And don't worry, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and Macey will be in this story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I'm still not Ally Carter. **

Will

"I'm in," Nick said, still violently typing away at the keyboard on his mac-book.

"Dude no one's ever been able to hack that far into the CIA's database before. How did you do it?" Will asked not even bothering to hide the amazement in his voice.

A proud grin spread out across Nick's face. "Well I'm not the child of Liz and Jonas Anderson for nothing!" Will stared down at the floor. Realizing that he had brought up a tense subject, Nick quickly added, "Sorry man, I know it's hard for you with your parents not knowing the truth about this place and all.

Will shook it off. "No big deal. So what did you find?" He asked motioning towards Nick's laptop. They had been doing research all afternoon. It was Saturday and yesterday in Cove-ops class (**A/N I'm pretending Blackthorne teaches Cove-ops to freshman) **they had learned about the mystery of Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. The legend was that they were young lovers and had supposedly eliminated the Circle of Cavan at age eighteen. But after they took down the circle, they disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to them. "_Somebody knows," _ Will found himself quoting what his next door neighbor Kevin had said when he and Kevin's daughter Morgan had stolen a cookie from the off-limits cookies jar and innocently claimed they didn't know what happened to the cookie.** "**Somebody knows," Kevin retorted.

"Somebody knows what happened to them," Will told Nick the day before. "And we're gonna find out."

First they went and asked Mr. Solomon, the headmaster at Blackthorne as of ten years."Mr. Solomon do you know anything about Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode?" Will asked when they found Solomon walking much faster than any man his age should be capable of.

Solomon stopped in his his tracks and a startled look spread across his face. Will couldn't believe it, they had actually caught Joe Solomon off guard. "I knew Zach and Cammie very well actually. They are some of the best spies out there."

"So you think they're... you know...alive?" Nick gulped as he stared awkwardly at Mr. Solomon. That boy might be a genius but Will knew that when it cam to talking to Joe Solomon he was scared out of his wits.

"Oh believe me Mr. Anderson, they are very much alive. In fact-" Solomon stopped and looked Will directly in the eye. "They might be a lot closer than you think."

That was it. Will had to know, and they obviously weren't going to get any more information out of Solomon. So now as Will and Nick, the two teenage boy protegees sat in their room they could tell they were close to answers.

"Here it is!" Nick jumped up excitedly. Will rolled his eyes and listened as Nick read aloud:

"Top Secret CIA Personal Profile

Name: Cameron Ann Morgan

Status: Unknown

Schooling: Attended Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women-"

"What?" Will shot up off his bed and crouched next to Nick to study the screen.

"The most exceptional girl's academy in the Word." Nick announced in his best news reporter impression.

Will was dumbfounded. Gallagher Academy was in HIS hometown. And Morgan's parents taught there. To teach at a spy school you'd have to be a spy! "The James's are spies?" Will shouted, but it came out as more of a question.

Nick gave him a skeptical look,"What on earth are you talking about?"Will couldn't believe it.

"Nothing, just keep reading."

"Acquaintances: Mother: Rachel Morgan-"

"What?" Will shouted again. Rachel Morgan was Morgan's grandma's name.

"Dude you've got to stop doing that!" Nick turned and tried to punch Will in the gut, which didn't work out too well because while Nick can crack any code, he's not exactly the finest physical specimen.

"Sorry. Go on," Will sat back down on his bed.

"Acquaintances: Mother: Rachel Morgan, Aunt: Abigail Cameron..." Nick read on and on about lists of family, friends and enemies. Then finally he got to the closest friends list. " Closest friends: Zachary Goode, Rebecca Baxter, (Now Rebecca Newman) Macey McHenry, (Now Macey Winters) and Elizabeth Sutton (Now Elizabeth Anderson)-" This time Nick and Will said it in unison.

"What?"

" That's my mom! I was surprised when I found out Cameron was friends with Bex and Macey," Nick gulped. "But my mom?" He looked like a kid who found out there wasn't a Santa Claus.

"Just scroll down. Let's see a picture of this Cameron Morgan," Will said as he once again got up to hover around Nick's lap-top. Nick scrolled down then clicked on the 'see agent picture here' button.

At first Will was shocked. Cameron was very beautiful in the photograph with her curly dark blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. But the most surprising thing was that this Cameron lady took a striking resemblance to-

"Morgan! She looks like Morgan." Will whispered. Nick looked at Will as if he were crazy (which he very possibly could be at the moment) "She is Morgan. Cameron Morgan." Nick stretched out his words.

"No, I mean my best friend Morgan," Will corrected.

"Will, you really need to get her out of your brain!" Nick shook his head. Then Will saw it. It was so obvious.

"Nick I need you to go to Zachary Goode's profile and bring up his picture." Nick cocked an eyebrow. " Now!" Will shouted.

After a few more minutes of vicious typing, Will found himself staring at Zachary Goode, an all too familiar face for someone he had never met."I figured it out Nick I know where they are. I know who they are!" Will paused to think for a long moment. Morgan's parents were spies. 'The Jamses' were really the Goodes. They were the ones that had recommended Will go to Blackthorne!Will had to tell Morgan. How could they keep that from her?

"Well... who are they?" Nick asked finaly, the suspense was killing him. Will didn't notice.

"C'mon Nick. We are going on a trip," Will said, smirking while he shut the lap-top on Nick's fingers.

"Are you insane? We can't just leave!" Will could practically hear the gears churning inside Nick's big head.

'Yes we can," Will smiled, "I have to tell my best friend who her parents are."

Zach

"She's gone."

Zach was expecting a lot of different things when he arrived at Gallagher Academy that Saturday morning, but he was definitely not anticipating hearing those words emerge from Rachel Morgan's mouth. Zach felt Cammie tremble beside him. "Gone? She can't be gone!"

Zach shook his head in disbelief. "This is the most protected building in the state of Virginia. There's no way Morgan would've gotten out."

"I'm so sorry. We've searched everywhere. When I went to wake her this morning to tell her you were coming she wasn't there. I did go back and watch the security tape from the camera in her room..." Rachel trailed off.

"And?" Cammie asked, the slightest hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Rachel took a deep breath, " It showed Morgan reading a note on evapopaper and then sneaking out the window at exactly 6:48 this morning."

"How would she have gotten out without triggering any alarms?" Cammie asked. Zach could tell she didn't want to say what they all knew had really happened.

"My mom." Zach didn't want to believe it either but he knew it needed to be said. " I need to see that security tape."

An hour later Zach sat next to Cammie on the couch in Rachel's office studying the security tape. Finally he was able to zoom in enough so they could read what the letter said. It was just what Zach had been afraid of, the letter was from his mom. " I should have killed her when I had the chance!"

" Zach she's your mom," Cammie said, laying her head down on Zach's shoulder.

" That shouldn't matter! She has Morgan and they could be halfway around the world by now!" Zach could feel the rage filling up inside him. How come his mother was they only person he froze in the presence of? Why did she always seem to have so much power over him? He supposed it was because she was his mother and there would always be that little boy inside of him that just wanted to be loved by his mother. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was Morgan.

"I don't blame you for being weak around your mom. It's hard to stand up to her." Cammie reached for Zach's hand but he quickly pulled away.

"Could you please be quiet for just one minute?" Zach yelled, abruptly standing up from the couch.

Cammie stood up too. " Well excuse me for trying to comfort you!"

"You know, this never would have happened if you hadn't just sent Morgan to Gallagher when she was in 7th grade. That had been our plan all along! She's too naïve now. She doesn't know any better than to go running off with my mother!"

"Oh so now this is my fault," Cammie shouted. " Let me remind you that you agreed with me. It was a mutual decision. And let's not forget that you were the one who let your mother escape. BOTH TIMES!"

That hurt. Zach could see by the look on Cammie's face that she was quickly regretting her words. Zach was too enraged to care. " I'm sorry. I was just trying to save you from being shot!"

" I don't need saving I can take care of myself!" Cammie gritted her teeth.

"That's been our problem all along. You never let me help you!"

" I didn't seem to have a problem letting you help me get knocked up when I was nineteen!" Cammie was practically sobbing now.

` Zach just kept going on. "No wonder Morgan ran away, she was just following in her mother's footsteps!"

"It's not the same," Cammie spat.

" You're right Cam,"Zach looked up to see a dark skinned goddess entering the room followed by her dashing husband. " It's not the same. Morgan's not a spy," Bex said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at both Cammie and Zach. Boy that woman was scary.

"Oh bravo," Grant clapped and an amused smile crossed his face as he stared at Zach. "You two should be on Broadway."

After a lot of hugging and crying (between Bex and Cammie of course), Zach finally got up the courage to ask. " So what exactly are you two doing here?"

"Rachel thought you guys could use a friend," Grant shrugged.

"And we needed to pay Bridget a visit," Bex added. Bridget was Grant and Bexs' daughter. She was the same age as Morgan.

"Oh," Cammie said quietly and sat back down on the couch. Bex joined her and pulled her into a hug. Zach could see the tears streaming down Cammie's face. He suddenly felt terrible about all the things he had said to her.

"Shhh..," Bex comforted. "We're gonna find her, don't worry."

"How can you be so sure?"

" Because," Bex grinned a grin that was so Bexish,"I brought back-up."

**A/N So there it is! More Zammie to come! I will try to post ch.6 in the next couple of days. If you could please review with any sort of comments I would love it! Thanks :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Chapter six is here! It's a bit short but I hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls series :(**

Cammie

The sight of Liz, Jonas, and Macey waltzing through the door was enough to spread a brief smile across Cammie's face.

"Oh Cammie," Liz sighed and before Cammie could realize it, she was being engulfed in one of Liz's signature hugs. "We came as soon as we could." When Liz finally released her grip and Cammie could breath again, she was immediately attacked with another hug, this time from Macey.

"I'm so sorry Cam," Macey consoled, and by the sight of the puffiness on Macey's normally flawless face, Cammie could tell she'd been crying. Eventually, after they all got their composure back, Macey broke the silence and stated, "I can't remember the last time we were all in a room together"

"Yeah I think it was sometime after you guys defeated the circle," Bex recalled. Nobody said anything. Things had fast forwarded from high school to real life quicker than Cammie could have imagined, and she was speechless as she realized how much their lives had changed since their teen years.

Bex had gotten pregnant with Bridget shortly after Grant proposed. Now both Bex and Grant were top agents at MI6 and they were away on missions for over half the year.

Liz and Jonas tied the knot around the same time as Bex and Grant. After having Nick, they were both promoted to head of the research department in the CIA and became filthy rich from co-creating the best security systems for all the top spy agencies.

Macey was next, she married Preston and they had their daughter Clara. Preston got elected as governor of New York, so most of the time she was busy being a politician's wife. However when she wasn't managing the governor's estate, Macey was busy designing her own line of spy clothing. The clothes were sexy and fashionable yet completely bullet-proof and flame repellant.

They all had perfect marriages, and adorable spy families. Well, all except for Zach and Cammie. Life had gone beyond complicated when Cammie became pregnant with Morgan at only age nineteen. Cammie had persuaded Zach that it was necessary they go into deep cover. So Kate married Kevin, Cammie never married Zach though. They couldn't see their friends all at once because it might raise suspicions. Now they all stood in Gallagher Academy (Well all except for Preston, a politician wasn't exactly necessary in this situation) and the silence suffocated them.

"Well," Liz cleared her throat. "We should probably get to work." Everyone mumbled in agreement and Liz and Jonas promptly began setting up their technical equipment.

"Okay so according to my calculations, since it is now 12:04 pm, and the earliest they could have departed Roseville was seven this morning, and if they would have traveled by airplane, the farthest away they could possibly be is 4,824.67 miles from here," Jonas stated matter of fact-ly, a hint of confidence in his voice.

Cammie watched as Liz turned her attention towards Zach. She hoped her friends hadn't noticed the tension between she and Zach. Since Bex interrupted them they never got a chance to finish their little...ahem...disagreement. " Zach, you know your mom and the circle better than any of us, do you have any idea where they would've gone?" Liz questioned nervously.

"Nope," Zach remarked wringing his hands as he refused to meet anyone's gaze. What was up with him? Cammie wondered. Why was he acting like his stubborn teenage boy self all of a sudden?

"C'mon Zach, you've got to have some idea of where they went!" Cammie prodded. "She's your mother!"

"Will you stop saying that?" Zach punched down onto the desk.

Cammie turned to her friends who were all awkwardly shifting in their seats. "I'm sorry could you excuse us for a moment?" Cammie asked, trying to keep her tone as sweet as possible. She sulked towards Zach and , grabbed him by the shirt, and led him out into the deserted hallway. "Zach why are you acting like this? Our friends took time away from their jobs so they could come help us find Morgan, the least you can do is help!"

Zach cocked his head to the side, still refusing to look Cammie in the eye. Even after knowing Zachary Goode for over twenty years, the overly emotional, unresponsive Zach was not a side of him Cammie was familiar with. Zach took a deep breath. "Gallagher girl, you know as well as I do that my mother is too experienced to make a rookie mistake like returning to a place I would know of." Zach's tone had calmed down a little.

" I know Zach but there's got to be something you recall about her that can help us here! She's your mom and you know her better than anyone!" Cammie was practically pleading now.

"God Cammie would you please just stop it? I am certainly aware that she's my mother, but maybe I'm trying to forget that!" Zach's voice had escalated to a shout again. " I've lived my whole life with the guilt that I'm Alexandra Goode's son. And everyday, no matter how much I try to forget it, the fact is in my head slowly taking over my mind. I knew someday she would find us, and now she's gotten into Morgan's mind too. I just am so tired of living with the guilt that I did this to Morgan and you."

Cammie didn't know what to say. She reached to take Zach's hand. "Zach you never did anything wrong. I chose you."

"Forget it Cammie. I have to go now. Too much of the day has gotten away from us already and I just need to go find her."

"Zach we can go together. After Jonas and Liz do a bit more research we can-"

"No," Zach's face was stern and determined. He looked like he might cry but of course he didn't because men never cry, especially goode men. "Cammie I need to do this alone. You stay here and help Jonas and Liz. Or maybe you could go off with Bex and search so that we are covering different areas. I don't know," Zach trailed off.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Cammie pleaded.

"Yes it does Gallagher girl," Zach laughed a deflated laugh. "Whenever we try to do a mission together we always get in some stupid fight. We have to stop holding each other back. We don't have time to lose right now."

"We never get in stupid fights!" Cammie denied.

"Not as Kate and Kevin we don't," Zach paused. "But in case you haven't noticed yet Cam, Kate and Kevin are gone. Long gone."

Cammie couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes blurring her vision. She let herself slide down and crouch on the floor. "Goodbye Zach," she whispered, but when she looked up he was already gone.

All of a sudden, Cammie felt three bodies surround her. She looked up, and through her teary eyes she saw her three best friends towering above her. She flashed them a weak smile. Macey stuck her hand out, Cammie took it and stood up.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Bex asked a few minutes later when they all sat on their beds in what was their old bedroom.

Cammie shrugged, "I think Zach just broke up with me."

Macey snorted, "Please Cam, he's your husband. This isn't high school!"

"Yeah Cam, I'm sure he's just doing that 'macho man' I need to take care of this by myself thing," Liz pointed out. She always was the positive one.

"First of all, we aren't married. And second of all, I think there was more to it than just Zach's testosterone!"

"Cammie you are too married, it doesn't matter what names you are married under, YOU'RE MARRIED!" Bex persisted

Bex's little rant was interrupted by the sound of a ringing cell phone. "Sorry," Liz apologized and took her iphone out of her purse. A confused look crossed her face.

"What is it Lizzie?" Bex asked confusedly.

"It's Joe," Liz looked a bit bewildered.

"Joe? As in Solomon?" Macey questioned.

Liz didn't get a chance to answer, instead she picked up her phone and said, "Hello?" Liz nodded her head a couple of times and then her face turned very pale. " Left? He left?" panic was taking over her voice. She collapsed and onto the bed and rubbed her temples. " Yes I understand. Thanks for letting me know." She hung up the phone and sat, unable to say anything.

"What happened Liz?" Cammie asked feeling genuinely concerned.

"It's Nick. He left Blackthorne. With Will."

"What?" Macey pondered. "You mean Will like Josh's son?"

Liz nodded. "Apparently they just left. Joe said they were asking about Zach and Cammie, and now they're gone."

"Oh Liz I'm so sorry." Cammie felt awful. Will probably found out and wanted to tell Morgan. It was all Cammie's fault. She had been so selfish trying to protect Morgan, she never imagined what effect it would have on the people around her.

"You know, I suddenly have a feeling that I should go check on Clara," Macey quickly grabbed her purse and Burberry trench coat and exited the room.

"Yeah...I...Bridget," Bex mumbled, promptly following Macey out of the room.

"Well I better go tell Jonas," Liz said glumly, and soon she left too.

Cammie sat alone in her old bedroom that she had spent six years sleeping, studying, and gossiping in with her friends. Over the past twenty-four hours, she had seen her whole world crumble before her eyes. Her cover had been revealed, her daughter had been kidnapped, (sort-of) Zach had left, and now she felt like she had betrayed her friends. Nothing had turned out the way she'd planned. Creating this pretend life for Morgan had done nothing but make the problems they had tried to hide from Morgan worse. As Cammie sat there in her room, she was uncertain of a lot of things. But one thing she knew for sure, she had to make things right.

**A/N Again sorry for the shortness. Also sorry for getting a bit melodramatic but I was in the moment! Please review I love your comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N It's here! I wanted to say a big thanks to all my reviewers, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this story,(it's my first so I can't be that surprised) but the ones I have gotten have been really nice and encouraging! Special thanks to cammiezach14 because you wanted your name mentioned and you're awesome! Keep up the good work guys! (hint,hint :) This chapter is a lot of dialogue but I'm hoping that's a good thing! **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter! **

Will

Will's watch read 11:46 pm by the time he and Nick came upon the town of Roseville Virginia. Sure, they had hi-jacked a golf cart, a boat, and a VW bug, not to mention had to drive for ten hours straight only stopping to go to the bathroom, but they had finally arrived in their desired destination. Will parked the bug (which he totally didn't have a legal license to drive) on a side street off the center of town.

"So tell me again why we aren't just going to your house?" Nick asked as he carefully stepped over a broken beer bottle that lay in the dark alley way.

"Please Nick, your supposed to be the genius. If my parents see me then they'll wanna know why I'm here which will lead to a lot of questions I'm not in the mood to answer," Will explained, leading Nick toward the center of town.

Nick whimpered as a cat darted in front of him. "Aren't we gonna get mugged or something?" He questioned nervously.

Will chuckled. "Please. The biggest crime ever committed here was probably not parking within the lines. Besides, we're spies remember?"

"Right," Nick assured himself.

They walked for a few more blocks, dodging cars and staying hidden so no one would see them. Suddenly they came to a square building with bright fluorescent lights and a large blinking sign.

"Roseville Diner! Open twenty-four hours a day," Nick said reading the obnoxious sign aloud.

"It's a Roseville specialty," Will bragged. Even though the diner was open twenty-four hours a day, Will had observed that barely anyone went there after 9:30 at night, so maybe that was why Will noticed the two people casually sitting in one of the red vinyl booths. Or maybe it was because one of the people in the booth was a teenage girl. Will didn't recognize her long black hair, but he could never forget those mesmerizing green eyes. Will had found exactly what he was looking for. Without realizing what he was doing, Will found himself ramming through the doors to the diner. He hardly payed attention to the ding-dong noise the door made when he entered it, or to the sounds of Nick shouting at him confusedly. All he could focus on was Morgan and what he had to tell her.

"Morgan! I have to tell you something!" Will blurted, still running towards her booth. Morgan looked up from the menu she'd been studying. A shocked expression spread across her face but it rapidly turned into an angry grimace. It was then that he realized the old lady sitting across from Morgan. Alexandra Goode. He had learned all about her at Blackthorne. She had been the ring-leader to the Circle of Cavan and, Will was quickly realizing, she was Morgan's grandma. "Morgan what are you doing with her? She's dangerous Morgan, you have to get away!" Will commanded as his heart practically beat out of his chest.

Morgan smirked. "Relax Willy-Dilly this is my grandma." Will tensed. Morgan knew everything now didn't she? Morgan's smirk faded. "Besides, why would I ever believe anything you say, you've been lying to me all these years!" Yep, she definitely knew.

"That was classified! I wasn't even allowed to tell my own parents!" Will retorted. "The only reason I came here was because I found out who your parents were and I thought you deserved to know." Will took a deep breath. "You're my best friend Morg, I never wanted you to get hurt."

Morgan's expression softened. For a moment it looked like she might forgive him and then Alexandra had to butt in. "Oh you never told me what a charmer he was Morgan. But it's a bit late for that now isn't it William?" Alex scoffed as she grabbed Will by the wrist and said through gritted teeth, "Now you let Morgan be. She's in the care of Grandma now." Will grunted and Alex let go of his wrist.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," Will mumbled to himself.

"Now come along Morgan, we have things to do." Alex pulled Morgan a little too forcefully from her seat and they headed for the door. Will couldn't let them get away.

"Morgan you have to believe me when I say that it's not safe for you to go with her! You don't know what all she's capable of! She's manipulating you!" Will warned.

"Let her do what she pleases William!"

Will couldn't take it, he ran towards Alex and positioned himself to roundhouse kick her, but somehow Alex was able to hold him off. "Come on Blackthorne boy don't make a scene," Alex teased. Will looked around, the two waitresses on duty were watching them with frightened eyes. He couldn't risk making a racket then having his parents find him and wonder how and why he beat up an old grandma. Now was not the time and place.

"Let me go Will," Morgan said softly. "I think I can make my own judgments on people."

"Wait Morgan-" Will started.

"Goodbye." That was the last thing Morgan said as she exited the diner. Will knew he should have followed her, but all he could do was stand there like an idiot as he watched his best friend walk away with probably the most dangerous(not to mention psycho) person on earth.

Zach

His shoes pounded against the pavement, his heart raced violently, yet Zach had no idea why he was wandering the streets of Roseville at one in the morning. Zach admitted, he had gone a bit ballistic today. The though of Morgan with his mother just made him lose it. He felt awful about what he had said to Cammie, but he knew it was too late now and he couldn't afford to waste any more time. Zach had a feeling that his mother wouldn't have left Roseville right away, but he was losing hope now as he searched the dark, sleepy town. Zach was about to retreat when he heard a rustling in the bushes over by the park. He could faintly hear two people whispering.

_"What do...now Will? What's... move?" _Zach inched closer to the voices so he could actually make out what they were saying.

"_I have to chase her! She's gonna get herself in a lot of trouble" _Zach had a pretty good idea who it was. '_Idiots,' _Zach thought to himself. How stupid do they have to be to sneak out of school? '_You busted out of Blackthorne so many times to see Cammie,' _He reminded himself. He crept up on the two boys and pulled them out of the bushes by their shirts. Will tried to fight at first and Nick yelped.

"Relax guys it's just me!" Zach snickered. He was getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

"We know who you really are!" Nick barked back then seemed to get intimidated and added, "Sir..."

"I know who you are Nick," Zach announced, letting a smirk sneak across his face. Nick trembled. '_That kid is too much like his dad,' _Zach thought. Zach got his adult face back on, " You two really should be in school. What were you thinking? I'm sure you have everyone worried sick!"

"Yes sir," Nick stuttered. _'Yep just like Jonas'._

Zach glanced at Will. He had been quiet this whole time, and the look on his face gave away that he was overly anxious and frightened- but not of Zach. "What did you see?" Zach asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"It's Morgan..." Will stammered. "Do you know who she's with?," he cried.

"Why else do you think I would be out here at one in the morning!" Zach replied sarcastically.

"Actually technically it's 1:18 am," Nick corrected as he glanced at his watch.

"Shut up Nick," Will demanded.

Zach shook his head. Was he this annoying as a teenager? "Will I need you to tell me what you saw!"

Zach tried to remain as calm as possible as Will told him what had occurred at the diner. " Well did you at least see which direction they went in?" he pestered.

"I saw them head towards a Volvo. It had a Maryland license plate with the numbers 254486 on it," Nick piped in.

"How did you know that, did you write it down?" Will asked mockingly.

"Photographic memory," Nick shrugged.

"They would've changed vehicles at least twice by now but Nick you may be onto something," Zach explained. Nick beamed. Zach whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed.

"What are you doing?" Will questioned.

"Calling your mother Nick," Zach responded.

"What why?" Nick whined. " If she knew what I did she'll kill me!"

Zach sighed, these boys were so naïve. "Nick you go to a spy school, I think she already knows and is probably worried out of her mind. Besides, she's really good at tracking license plate numbers."

Nick didn't deny it. Zach talked to Liz for five minutes and 43 seconds, cluing her in on everything that had happened. When Zach was done he turned to the boys and said, "Well guys time to go back to school, where did you park the car you hi-jacked?"

"What? No!" all of a sudden Will exploded. "Morgan's gone with her evil grandma and I'm not going back until I find her!" he protested.

"I'm going to find her Will," Zach promised. "Now you really should get back to school so that when you have a daughter and she gets kidnapped you know how to find her," Zach tried to make a joke but soon realized he nor Will or Nick found it very amusing.

An hour later, Zach found himself driving a VW bug on his way to Blackthorne. Nick was asleep in the back, but Will stayed wide awake in the passenger seat next to Zach. " Hey Kev- I mean Zach?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

Will shifted in his seat. "Why did you suggest that I go to Blackthorne?"

Zach thought for a moment. "Well from an early age you showed the makings to be a great spy," Zach chuckled. "You and Morgan used to be able to sneak up on us at any time. We barely noticed until we turned around and there you two were staring up at us with mischievous smiles on your faces."

Will laughed. "I remember that! We used to have the best times together," Will added glumly.

It was then that Zach realized it. He wasn't the best at mushy stuff but it was so obvious. "You really care about her don't you?" Zach asked.

Will looked startled. "Of course she's my best friend." Will paused. "It's really weird talking to you about this."

Zach laughed in agreement. "Yeah it is."

"But how do you know when you like someone as more than a friend?" Will persisted.

Zach thought back to his high school years and all the things he had done to try and protect Cammie from his mother and the Circle of Cavan. "I think it's when you are willing to do anything for that other person and to keep them out of harms way," he answered.

Will nodded. "Like breaking out of your top secret spy school?" he asked nervously.

"Yep, I think that probably counts." Zach said but then quickly regretted his words. "But if you touch Morgan in any way-" he warned.

"Ok, ok I get it. Relax," Will assured him. " Oh and Zach?"

"Yeah Will?"

"Thanks for being there for me like a second dad all these years," Will said gratefully.

Zach smirked. _'That Jimmy's such a loser, his own son likes me better,' _Zach thought happily to himself. "No problem Will. No problem."

They arrived at Blackthorne around 10:00am. Zach was exhausted as he pulled up to the school gates.

'**Blackthorne institute for boys'**

That was what the plaque read that was nailed onto a large oak tree just outside the chain-link fence at Blackthorne. Zach wondered what it would've been like to go to the new Blackthorne rather than the one he had attended. Sure, it was in the same location. It had the same 'juvenile delinquents live here ' appeal. But Blackthorne was no longer a place where assassins were trained, thanks to Joe Solomon, it was now the best boys spy academy in the world. Zach longed to follow Will and Nick inside the school and talk to Joe. The man had always been like a father towards Zach, and

Zach wanted to confide in him more than anything at that moment. Alas, he knew he had serious work to do.

"I assume you can get in from here?" Zach asked as he dropped the two boys off in-front of the gate.

"I think we can manage," Will assured him.

"Hey Will," Zach yelled as Will turned to head towards his school.

"Yes?" Will asked curiously.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her home," Zach knew he said those words more for himself than for Will but he couldn't help it. He quickly added, "And no matter how hard it is, just stay in school."

"I'll do my best." Will replied. Somehow Zach didn't believe him. He knew what it was like for a girl you loved to be in danger, and Zach couldn't shake off the fact that he'd be running into Will Abrams again soon- very soon.

Cammie

Cammie didn't know why she was still sitting there. Both the mother and the spy in her told her she should be doing anything but lounging on her living room couch, moping while eating Ben and Jerry's' ice cream and watching Matthew McConaughey movies. Cammie had promised herself she was going to make things right but she hadn't quite gotten around to figuring out how she was going to do it. That was why Cammie was in her house at 1:30am when her doorbell rang. Sulking, she got up to answer it when she saw through her portable security camera that Liz, Bex, and Macey were all outside on her porch.

"Oh dear," Macey sighed when she noticed the chocolate mustache on Cammie's face. Bex shook her head in an '_you are so pathetic Cammie' _kind of way. Liz didn't seem to notice.

"Cammie! Thank god you're here!" Liz shrieked a little too loudly for one in the morning.

"Come in," Cammie motioned for them to all come inside. Liz kept talking.

"Zach called me. He's with Will and Nick!" Liz exclaimed."He's gonna drive them back to Blackthorne."

Cammie felt relieved. At least she wasn't responsible for the disappearance of Liz's kid too. "That's great!"

"Oh Cam, I know you still are mad at him for leaving but at least he called Liz right?" Bex pointed out.

"And that's not all! Nick memorized the license plate number of the car Morgan and evil grandma took off in!" Liz sounded so proud, Cammie wondered if she remembered that a kid was stuck in the hands of Alexandra Goode for crying out loud! "Oh I just knew Nicky would be a great spy!" Liz raved. Cammie tried not to show how worried she was.

"Liz hello! This is so not the time to be a proud mother!" Macey hissed.

"Right sorry Cam." Liz bit her lip. "The good news is that now I can easily track the whereabouts of Zach and his mother!"

"So...," Bex beckoned. "What are you going to do?"

Cammie paced around the living room for a few seconds. A rush of determination shot through her. She set her tub of ice cream down on the coffee table and turned to face her friends. "I'm going to find my daughter."

Bex smiled subtly. "That's our girl."

**A/N Yeah the ending to that chappy was cheesy but don't we all need some cheesy in our lives? I really** **liked writing that chapter, I know not a lot happened as far as the plot goes but it was fun to write! Now is reviewing time! Feel free to tell me anything. Constructive criticism/ plot suggestions are greatly appreciated! I think I have a pretty good idea where this story is going but I don't quite have everything figured out so I would really like your input :) Ok I am gonna shut up now! REVIEW POR FAVOR! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The first part of this chapter was cammiezach14's idea so all props to her! It doesn't really have anything to do with the plot but I think it's kind of funny. Thanks again to all my reviewers you guys are so amazing! You're probably are going to hate me for saying this but I'm leaving for sleep-away camp tomorrow so I won't be updating for at least a week :( Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Gallagher girls series. **

Cammie

Cammie raced around her house like a mad woman, trying to get ready to leave as fast as possible. Liz sat at the kitchen counter studying her laptop screen and tracking Morgan and Zach , while Macey put together a fabulous wardrobe for Cammie and Bex talked nonstop.

"Bex could you please be quiet for just one second, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Liz yelled, still staring at her laptop.

"Sorry! It's just that Cammie hasn't been on a mission in over fifteen years and now she's going to try and go up against Mrs. Goode!"

"Bex, I teach girls about covet operations everyday, I think I'll manage," Cammie reassured her.

"That's it! I'm going with you!" Bex decided.

"No you're not," Cammie said in her best 'I'm not changing my mind' tone.

Macey popped her head out from Cammie's bedroom. "Cam, maybe Bex is right, I'm not so sure you should be doing this alone."

"I won't be alone I'm joining Zach," Cammie reminded them. Bex opened her mouth to say something but before she could speak they heard the front door swing open. Cammie rushed towards the entry way.

"Kate? Kevin? Are you home? There seems to be a lot of racket over here and after the incident last night-" Cammie cringed. She knew that voice. Josh. As soon as she came into his view she realized she wasn't wearing her Kate disguise, she looked exactly like Cammie. Josh's jaw dropped in surprise. "You're not Kate," he stated plainly.

"Well duh!" Macey said as she, Bex and Liz came up behind Cammie. Josh just kept staring.

"Cammie?" Josh asked. "Is that you?" Cammie just gave a little laugh and flashed a guilty smile. The confused look on Josh's face was priceless. " What are you doing here? Where are Kate and Kevin? Wait, you're Kate aren't you? Why didn't you tell me? What's going on? Where's Kevin. Wait, Kevin is really that Zach dude isn't he?"

"Wow. Pretty and smart," Macey said sarcastically.

Josh rambled on and on. "What are you up to? Who are they? Why-"

"Oh for the love of god, will you please SHUT UP!" Bex shouted and in one slick move she grabbed a napotine patch from her pocket and slapped it onto Josh's forehead. He swiftly fell to the floor. "I never liked him," Bex added as she devilishly grinned at Josh's limp body.

"Now go Cammie!" Macey commanded as she tossed Cammie a suitcase.

"Be safe," Liz advised.

"But-" Cammie protested as she pointed at Josh.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Mr. Friendly Neighbor over here," Bex informed her. Cammie gave her a skeptical look.

"I will make sure she doesn't kill him," Liz said as she opened the front door for Cammie to exit. "Quick Cam, Go!" Liz made a shooing motion with her hands. "Oh and don't forget your comms!"

Cammie placed the small ear-bud in her ear and turned to look at her friends one more time. "Thanks for everything. I love you guys!" And with that Cammie headed out the door. She was off.

Zach 

"So where am I headed Liz?" Zach asked as he held his cell phone up to his ear.. It was now Sunday afternoon and he had just made a pit-stop at a motel 6 so he could shower before he had to hit the road again.

"Well, if my tracking devices are accurate then they should be heading towards a town called Seaside in Oregon."

"Oregon?" Zach questioned.

"Yes Oregon," Liz confirmed. "Now of course Seaside does not obtain an airport so you'll be flying into Portland. I booked you a nonstop flight under the name Trent Olson. You'll be flying from JFK airport in New York at 5pm. Can you make it by then?"

"Yep," Zach replied. "Thanks for your help Liz."

"No problem."

"Oh and Liz?" Zach asked. "You've made sure Cammie's staying in Roseville right? Like I asked you?" Zach heard muffled silence on the other end. Zach knew Liz was the worst liar. This was definitely not good. "Liz?" he called.

"Cammie's here with us," it was Bex's voice that Zach heard now.

"Put Liz back on Rebecca," Zach demanded.

"She's really here Zach," Zach heard Liz announce from the background.

"Hmph," Zach grunted. "Okay bye." He really didn't have time to worry about what Cammie was up to, although that never seemed to stop him before, but Zach had a plane to catch.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome aboard flight 207 with nonstop service to Portland Oregon. Once everyone gets seated we should be able to go ahead and take off." Zach heard the flight attendant say in her monotone voice. Zach sighed and sat down in his comfy first class seat, and decided o study his surroundings. There was a fat, bald man in a pin-stripped business suit sitting in front of him. There was an Asian dude saying some not so nice things in Korean as he babbled on his cell phone. Behind Zach sat a lady, probably in her thirties, with fiery orange hair and large aviator sunglasses. 'O_dd,' _Zach thought to himself, but decided to shrug it off. She was most likely just some famous celebrity who didn't want to be noticed by the general public.

"Hi! I think this is my seat," Zach looked up to see a very tall, very hot blonde carrying loads of Louis Vuitton luggage pointing to the seat next to him. Zach guessed she was at least ten years younger than him.

"Oh here, let me help you with that," Zach offered as he unbuckled his seat-belt and grabbed the blonde's luggage while she took her seat.

"Wow you're strong," the blonde giggled and touched Zach's biceps once he sat down again. Zach heard the fiery-haired lady behind him cough quite loudly.

"Well thanks. I try to workout whenever I can," Zach told her. Another cough came from behind him. Zach looked back to glare at the orange-haired lady with big sunglasses, but she pulled a magazine up over her face.

"Anyway, I'm Melanie but please call me Mel," the blonde introduced herself and batted her eyelashes at Zach.

"Nice to meet you I'm Trent," Zach lied. Zach continued to flirt with Mel for the first part of the flight, although he felt kind of guilty about it. He was married after all... well sorta. When there were about two hours left in the flight, Zach had to get up to use the restroom.

"Don't be long," Mel warned him. It wasn't until he had gotten inside the lavatory that he realized the fiery-haired lady had followed him inside.

"Okay what is your prob-" he started but then she took off her aviators. Zach felt like an idiot, he was a spy, why hadn't he noticed it before? "Gallagher girl?" he asked, still trying to absorb what he was seeing.

"Took you long enough," Cammie blurted. "I swear Zach, if you hadn't been hanging all over Malibu barbie over there-"

"Whoa what are you doing here?" now Zach was pissed.

"You seriously didn't think I would let you do this alone did you?" Cammie hissed.

"I told Liz to make sure you stayed in Roseville!"

"Zach, Liz was my best friend way before she knew you. Did you really believe you could confide in her?" Cammie shook her head. "I can't believe you! Is that how you act around women when I'm not around?" Cammie looked hurt. Zach was beginning to feel really terrible about 'talking' to Mel.

"I was just trying to pass time, it's a long flight!"

"Oh read a book!" Cammie spat.

"Since when do I read for enjoyment?"

"I don't know maybe it was when you stared flirting with women behind my back?"

"Relax. It was just a cover," Zach defended himself. Cammie was too smart to buy that.

"Whatever Zach, right now we need to focus on Morgan. Can you handle that or will you be too busy entertaining Melanie?" Cammie scoffed.

"Oh I'll handle it alright!" Zach smirked at her, he knew Cammie couldn't resist those.

"Fine," Cammie huffed, and they headed back to their seats.

Zach opted for sleeping through the rest of the flight, he didn't want to piss off Cammie any more than she already was. It was 7:30pm west coast time when they landed in Portland.

"It was nice to meet you Trent. Let me give you my number," Mel offered.

"Sounds fun but Trent, honey, shouldn't we be going?" Cammie butted in, grabbing Zach by his arm.

Zach gave her a weird look. "Yeah we should. Bye!" Mel looked totally confused and was practically staring daggers at Cammie. Cammie took Zach's arm and pulled him off of the plane.

"You just can't resist me," Zach whispered contentedly into Cammie's ear. Cammie just rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later Zach and Cammie were headed towards their Black Lexus Sedan rental car. By the look on Cammie's face, Zach guessed she still hadn't cooled off from their conversation in the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a disguise?" Cammie asked coldly. Zach had meant to change but he hadn't had the time.

"Fine," Zach agreed as he pulled a fedora hat out of his bag along with a suit-coat to go over his white wrinkled shirt.

"That will have to work for now," Cammie sat down in the driver's seat of the car. "I'm driving," she informed him. Zach decided not to argue, Cammie was scaring him at the moment.

"Liz said it will take about two hours to get to Seaside," Zach said as he unfolded his map of Oregon that he bought at the airport.

"I know," Cammie stated. The drive was silent except for the sounds of the rain dancing on the roof of the car. Zach felt relieved when Seaside finally came into view. It was a small, idyllic carnival beach town, and Zach could easily imagine all kinds of people roaming the streets of the town in the summertime, eating churros and playing boardwalk games. Of course, because it was 10:00 at night in the middle of November, the town was deserted.

"Liz said she got us a reservation at the Blue Sea Inn, which is also where Morgan and Alexandra supposedly checked in earlier this evening." Cammie explained as she took a sharp turn off of the main street. Zach almost fell over from the force of the turn.

"Watch it Gallagher girl," Zach warned. He thought he saw Cammie blush.

"Sorry I'm just a bit tense. So how do you suggest we handle this?" Cammie asked and drove into the Inn parking lot.

Zach considered. "We should just check in, find out which room they're in, and take it from there."

"What if it's a trap?" Cammie questioned nervously.

"We have to face my mother sooner or later. May as well get it over with so we can make sure Morgan's alright."

Zach and Cammie walked into the hotel. Zach casually glanced around checking for suspicious video cameras, or strange looking people. The lobby was pretty much empty besides the perky looking receptionist behind the check in counter. Cammie shrugged as if to say 'looks safe enough'.

"May I help you?" the perky receptionist asked with a fake smile.

"Umm yes checking in under Trent and Lucy Olson," Zach replied.

The receptionist's smile widened. "Oh yes, someone has been expecting you."

Cammie shot Zach a panicked look but before he could respond, two figures came running at them from the hallway.

**A/N DUH Duh duh... There's a little cliffy to leave you with. Sorry I know that chapter was short, and the writing wasn't great but I haven't had very much time to work on it these past couple of days :( I do have a great plan for this story though so just bear with me people! Please Review! Luv ya :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry I know it's been awhile since I updated but I was at camp! Any-who, I'm done with the 9****th**** chapter yay! I just wanted to warn you guys that even though my story has been somewhat funny so far, these next couple of chapters will be a bit depressing. I will try to throw in jokes whenever I can, but at this point, the story needs to be sad. Don't worry though, I would never write a story without a mostly happy ending! I'm going to reply to my reviewers now:**

**Reviewer replies:**

_Cammiezach14: Thanks for the idea, I know it wasn't exactly as you suggested but I liked it and I'm glad you did too :) It would be AWESOME if you would advertised my story in your a/n I would love that! As for gymnastics, I don't really know a bunch about it but I think it's cool. I myself am a soccer player :)_

_HidingRightInFrontOfYou: Thanks for the compliment, I do the best I can :)_

_zachy k3: Thanks!_

_Rosey 3425: Thank you, sorry I was at camp!_

_Messesgoodenewtmen: You will find out soon who they are! _

**In case you forgot where we left off:** _ "May I help you?" the perky receptionist asked with a fake smile. _

_ " Checking in under Trent and Lucy Olson," Zach replied. _

_ The receptionist's smile widened. "Oh yes, someone has been expecting you."_

_ Cammie shot Zach a panicked look but before he could respond, two figures came running at them from the hallway._

Cammie

Without missing a beat, Cammie immediately went into spy mode and observed the man and woman who were heading in their direction. The man looked like he was on steroids with his muscular arms and shoulders that were way too broad for his tiny round head. The woman however, was tall, blonde, and closely resembled a Swedish super model. Cammie had the eerie feeling that she recognized the woman but before she could say anything, Zach took the words from her mouth.

"Melanie?" he questioned looking exactly like the confused man he was. Cammie fought back a gasp, it was that tramp from the plane! Absorbing all of the fear and anger that had been brewing inside her, Cammie ran towards Melanie. Cammie flung her leg up to roundhouse kick her, but Mel was too quick and limber and grabbed hold of Cammie's leg before she could make a move. As Mel gripped her leg, Cammie couldn't help but notice she now looked a lot more like the dangerous terrorist she was and a lot less like the ditsy blonde who acted as if she was right off an episode of The Hills. Now Mel was attempting to pull Cammie's leg towards the floor. Cammie winced in pain as she tried to beat Mel's strength and release herself from her grip. From the corner of her eye, Cammie saw Zach lunge towards Melanie, but the tiny-headed dude stepped out to block him and held a gun at Zach's forehead.

"Zach!" Cammie warned. Using all her strength, Cammie flung her elbow back and hurtled it into Melanie's gut. Melanie loosened her grip for barely a moment, but it was just enough time for Cammie to relieve herself from Mel's hold , turn around, and flip Mel onto the ground. Cammie now struggled to keep Mel pinned on the floor while Mel desperately flopped like a fish trying to get away. Cammie smiled pleasingly to herself, but her eyes quickly drifted back to Zach. The tiny-headed dude still had his gun pointed directly at Zach. Of course Cammie had see Zach in this position numerous times, but it never ceased to make her panic at the sight of him in a compromised place. Cammie knew Zach didn't have a gun. Neither Zach nor Cammie were CIA agents anymore so it was impossible for them to bring a gun on an airplane. If they were going to get out of this situation, they were going to need to be clever.

"Who do you work for?" Cammie asked, but intentionally made it come out as more of a command.

"Alexandra Goode has some things to discuss with you. We aren't supposed to hurt you unless you give us no choice. Why don't you make it easier on yourselves and come willingly," tiny head guy explained as he tightened the grip on his gun. Zach shot Cammie a look that seemed to say, '_Lets go. What choice do we have? He seems somewhat trustworthy.' _Cammie gave him a nod of approval, it appeared to be their only way to have a chance at getting to Morgan. Plus, she had a feeling they wouldn't hurt them, Zach was Alex's son after all. Cammie recalled that time in the tombs at Blackthorne when Alex had attacked the gunman who took aim at her son. That woman was still in there somewhere.

Melanie and tiny head guy led them into the cramped elevator. Cammie memorized everything. From Melanie pressing the floor 5 button with her flawless fake french tipped nail, to the tiny head guy taking a breath roughly every 2.25 seconds, to the 4.56 seconds it took for the elevator to hop from floor to floor. Finally, they stopped at room 517 and tiny head dude swung open the door and shoved them inside. It was dark. Cammie thought she could make out the image of someone sitting in a chair across the room and she had a pretty good guess who that person was. It wasn't until the lights came blurring on that Cammie realized she was clutching Zach's arm as if for dear life.

"Where is she?" Cammie heard Zach demand at his mother with more fury in his voice than she believed ever existed.

"Calm down son, lets not have a conniption fit. Your little angel is just dandy. I asked her if she wanted to see you but she prefers to stay away from family members who lie to her," Alex said with so much pleasure in her voice.

"What did you do to her?" Cammie asked, unable to mask the fear in her voice.

Alexandra just smiled a sly, evil smile. "I didn't have to do anything, Morgan came completely willingly." To most mothers, that would have come as a relief, knowing that Morgan hadn't been harmed in the process. But to Cammie, those words stung and made her ache in ways she didn't know were possible. The worst part was, no matter how experienced of a liar Alexandra Goode was, Cammie knew those words were true.

"Let. Me. See. My. Daughter." Zach commanded.

"Well I would, but I don't want to upset the child. You've already put her through so much these past few days," Alex explained. Cammie watched as Zach sprinted towards his mother. Alex calmly held out her hand, her palm parallel with Zach's body, as if to simply say 'STOP' and sure enough, Zach stopped in his tracks. " Now I know you two want Morgan in your own hands but that's not something she's comfortable with anymore. So I have no choice but to do exactly as she wishes. I will not be afraid to harm your friends and their little children. Is that clear?" Cammie knew Alex had a way of twisting words around so that they were manipulative and powerful. She always sounded so convincing. Zach was practically frozen, so Cammie was proud when she found enough courage to speak.

"You can't win this way Alex, I won't let you!"

Alexandra solemnly nodded her head. "Very well. I wish I didn't have to do this but there's something I have to show you as a fair warning.." Cammie watched with frightened eyes as Alex grabbed the remote to the T.V and turned on the screen. At first, she didn't want to believe what she saw. There, on the screen, lay Aunt Abby, unmoving, sprawled across a hard cement floor. There was no blood, Abby didn't appear to be hurt in any way, but Cammie could see she was gone.

"No," Cammie shook her head in denial. "No!" she screamed. "What did you do?"

"Lets just say dear Abigail is in a better place now," Cammie started to sob and violently shake her head. Zach still stood there, frozen, with unwavering eyes. " I have ways of doing this to all your loved ones," Alex threatened. "Stay away from Morgan."

Zach

Zach drove. He didn't have a clue where he was headed, he just drove. Cammie sat in the passenger seat next to him, and Zach could hear her soft, penetrating sobs. What he wanted more than anything was to throw his arms around her and tell her it was all right but he didn't because 1) He highly doubted everything was alright, and 2) Cammie hated it when anyone acknowledged she was upset. So instead Zach sat there, his eyes concentrating on the road, feeling like an idiot because yet again, Zachary Goode had allowed his mother to hold power over him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Cam we don't know what happened to Abby for sure, it was only a tape. For all we know she could have been sleeping," Zach tried to comfort her.

"No," Cammie shook her head. "Your mom destroyed her, just like she did to my father," she cried. Zach was speechless. How could the alleged Abigail Cameron, the woman who had disabled a Russian atomic bomb, and survived three weeks stuck on a raft in the Indian ocean, suddenly be defeated by his mother?

"Cammie I'm so sorry," he apologized, even though he personally had no reason to.

"It's not your fault," Cammie sniffled.

'I know," Zach said softly.

"Where are we going?" Cammie asked when she finally brought her head up to glance out the window.

"I don't know," Zach shrugged.

"I guess we should go back to the airport, I think I want to go live with my mom at Gallagher for awhile," Cammie said as she folded her hands neatly in her lap. Zach felt so confused.

"So that's it? You're giving up?" he asked, his voice escalating to an uncontrollable shout.

"What choice do we have Zach? You heard her. You saw the TV. She has agents everywhere now. We can't risk running into a Melanie again. We can't put our family and friends into that kind of danger! Morgan wants to be her grandmother! She wants to..." Cammie's voice got so quiet and delicate, Zach thought it might break.

"She doesn't have any idea what she's getting into! I grew up in that life, and I won't have Morgan subjected to it!" Zach yelled, but he could tell Cammie's mind was made up already.

"I just need to go to Gallagher, and think over things."

"We could go home," Zach offered, still unsure what Cammie was implying.

"Zach we don't need to pretend any more , our cover was compromised."

"Are you saying this-" Zach paused and pointed at Cammie then back to himself, "was just a cover to you all along?" Zach was exasperated.

Cammie looked like she was about to cry again. "You said it yourself, Kate and Kevin are gone. And I don't even know what this-" Cammie mimicked Zach's motion, "is anymore." Zach was amazed how calm she had kept her voice, he wanted to blow his head off at the moment.

"Whatever," Zach mumbled. Why couldn't he just tell Cammie right then and there how he felt? He was so in love with her, he had been since sophomore year. Did Cammie really believe it was all just pretend? Zach knew deep down inside Cammie still loved him, so why were they drifting so far apart? They had to go their separate ways. Zach tried to keep himself collected. "Fine Cammie, you go back to Gallagher with your mom, but I'm not giving up." Not a word was spoken after that. Zach continued to drive, and went back to focusing directly on the road. He could tell by her breathing patterns that Cammie had dozed off to sleep. He realized he'd only slept a couple hours over the past two days. Zach puled into the airport parking lot, by now it was early in the morning. He reached over and shook Cammie to wake her up. Without speaking, Cammie got up, grabbed her suitcase, and exited the car. Zach watched as she disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N: I'm planning to do the next chapter a couple months after this and back in Morgan's perspective. I will post it ASAP! Thanks to all my reviewers you guys deserve a pat on the back! Thanks to any of my readers actually, I hope you're enjoying the story! Well bye for now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews they've been soooo nice! I just wanted to apologize because I know it seems like Cammie and Zach keep having the same fight over and over again, but do you really think I would write a story where Zammie doesn't prevail in the end? **

Morgan

The spring sun radiated heat off of the cobblestones and onto Morgan's face as she casually roamed the streets of Alexandria Virginia. It had been four months since Morgan had been this close to home, and she had a hard time recollecting how her life had been prior to meeting her grandmother. Now Morgan was so well adjusted to to the spy life, she had quickly become a natural pavement artist and could blend into any crowd unnoticed. So that was probably why Morgan had no problem escaping her room at the current C.O.C. base to get some fresh air for once. Morgan smiled giddily as she skipped from school group to school group, pretending to be an average girl touring the historical city with her classmates. She was free.

At first, Morgan loved being with her grandma. Alex always made the spy lifestyle seem so glamorous. They would rarely visit a location for more than three nights at a time. By now Morgan had stayed everywhere from a five star hotel in downtown Tokyo, to an abandoned barn in Kansas, to a rickety shack on the Mekong river. Each and every place they went, Alex would get whatever business was needed for the C.O.C done, and they would move on. It was like they were running, _'But from what?'_ Morgan found herself wondering. As time went by, Morgan grew increasingly more curious, and asked more questions, and time and time again, Alex would lock her up in a room,, rarely even sending people in to feed her. It was like Morgan was in her version of prison. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that Alex was lying. _'Just like my parents' _she thought. Today, Morgan had cracked, and gotten away. Sure, she had intentions of returning before Alex left town, but right then, Morgan let herself embrace the freedom she was so unfamiliar with.

She walked through the narrow colonial streets and observed all the people, chatting and eating, enjoying the day. Out of the blue, Morgan stopped in front of an outdoor bistro and stared at one of the families who were eating there. It was a man, a woman, and a young teenage girl who appeared to be their daughter. They were sharing a pizza and laughing. Suddenly Morgan let her mind wander to those memories she had tried so hard to forget about.

Flashback:

_It was a typical Saturday night. Morgan had spent the day shopping with some friends in D.C, and arrived home just in time for dinner. She let herself in through the back door, shopping bags in tow, and entered her house._

_ "I'm home!" she called as she raced up the stairs to put her purchases away in her room._

_ "Good! We're in the kitchen, come down and tell us about your day!" she heard her mom yell. _

_ "Ok coming!" Morgan ran back down stairs only to be greeted by a peculiar smell. She passed by her dad, who was carrying some plates towards the dining room table and wrinkled her nose in horror at the awful aroma looming from the kitchen. _

_ Seeing Morgan's look, Zach explained in a soft voice, "Your mom decided to make us dinner tonight. Pizza." _

_ Morgan pinched her nose between her thumb and index finger. "How does she manage to make pizza smell like a dead animal?" Zach shrugged. _

_ "Are you talking about me?" Cammie asked in an accusing tone as she emerged from the kitchen. Morgan noted that half of her hair was filled with flour._

_ "No," Morgan lied. "Are you sure you don't want me to just order in Chinese food?"_

_ "Yeah or I could cook dinner," Zach offered. _

_ Cammie batted her hand. "Nonsense! I want to make a nice home-cooked dinner for my two favorite people!"_

_ "Great," Morgan and Zach said in unison, without very much enthusiasm._

_ A half hour later, the three of them sat around the dining room table, staring at the large blackened blob that was supposedly pizza._

_ "What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Cammie urged. Morgan exchanged glances with her father, and they both timidly took a slice. Morgan let her dad be the first to take a bite. He bit into it then winced for a moment, but seemed to regain composure and kept on eating. Morgan couldn't help thinking that he must really love her mom a lot to eat anything she cooked. Sadly, Morgan remembered that she loved her mom too, and it was her turn to conquer the pizza. She brought the blackened slice up to her mouth, closed her eyes, and chomped down. Morgan gagged. _

_ "What do you think?" Cammie asked hopefully. Morgan wasn't like her dad, she couldn't handle eating this._

_ "Mom! This tastes like cardboard," Morgan explained as she took a sip of her mountain dew to wash the taste away. Her mom looked crushed._

_ "Oh come on! It can't be that terrible!" Cammie snatched a piece up. She took a bite and immediately her face erupted in disgust. "Oh my god! This is worse than my mother's pizza!" she cried. _

_ "Yep definitely worse than Rachel's," Zach agreed, taking Cammie's hand. "It's okay Gallagher girl, I promise you have many other talents," he cooed. Morgan gave them a 'please don't get all mushey-gushey around me' look. Her dad looked disappointed but quickly put down Cammie's hand anyway. _

_ "I have an idea!" Morgan stated as she motioned to the pizza. "Leo!" she called, and instantly their four-year old golden retriever was at Morgan's side begging for food. "Here you go," Morgan said, dumping the remains of the pizza onto the hardwood. They all observed peculiarly as Leo made his way towards the pizza and sniffed it out. He then scooped up a slice with his tongue. He tried to chew it for a moment but whimpered and spat the piece back onto the floor. Morgan turned to look at her parents who were both just staring with open mouths. Morgan couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst out laughing,and was soon joined by her parents. They laughed uncontrollably for about five minutes. Morgan couldn't get over the fact that even Leo, the dog who eats ANYTHING he can get his hands on, won't eat her mother's pizza. _

_ Finally, Morgan collected herself enough to speak. "So who's ordering the Chinese?"_

Morgan realized she had been staring at the family for some time now, and they were now looking at her awkwardly. She gave them a brief smile and quickly ran away. So much for going unnoticed. It was difficult to think about her parents. Morgan had a hard time believing the way her parents acted that Saturday night was all just a cover, but she tried not to let herself hope. It had all been a lie. How else do you explain why Cammie and Zach weren't searching for her? It had been four months, and Morgan guessed it was pretty obvious by now that she wasn't coming home on her own. If her parents thought Alex was such a dangerous person then why didn't they try and get their own daughter away from her? Of course, whenever Morgan brought the subject up with Alex, she would pat her on the back and say, "_Did you really think they cared enough to chase after you?" 'Yeah, I did,'_ Morgan confessed to herself. Morgan was tired, hungry, and scared without her parents. If it weren't for Andrew, Morgan wasn't sure she would have been able to hold on this long.

Andrew Solomon was old, at least sixty. He was tall, and quite muscular for his age. Morgan guessed that when he was younger he would have been a very handsome guy, not to mention a kick butt spy. Andrew was quiet most of the time, you could tell from looking in his eyes that he'd been through a great deal of pain in his life. He was Alex's right hand man, always there to aid her in any way she needed him. Morgan had gotten so close to him over the past few months. You see, Alex sent one of her operatives everyday to check on Morgan, to feed her and to give her tips on being a spy. Most of the operatives were rude and disrespectful towards Morgan, and then there was Andrew. Morgan could sit for hours at a time, listening to Andrew tell stories about spies. He was the only person Morgan felt safe around anymore, yet there was something so mysterious about him. First of all, Morgan didn't understand why Andrew felt like he needed to be so loyal to her grandmother. By now, Morgan realized that Alexandra Goode wasn't the kindest of people, but Morgan was sure she had the best intentions. Still it was as if Alex held something over Andrew, and there was no way he could pay her back other than to be indebted to her throughout his life.

Morgan had learned so much from Andrew's stories, she was certain he knew everything there was to know concerning the spy world. He told her the story of Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan. _"Is that why my parents hate the C.O.C?" Morgan had asked after hearing that tale. _

"_One of the reasons," Andrew told her. _Morgan still couldn't figure out the other reasons though. When Morgan asked for more info about her family, she learned that her mom's father was named Matthew Morgan and went M.I.A at age 37 and was declared dead ten years later. Andrew didn't explain how he died though, so Morgan didn't ask. When Morgan questioned him about her other grandfather, a pained expression spread across his face. "_No one knows who Zachary Goode's father is," Andrew said in a harsh tone. _Morgan would never bring that up again. Sometimes Morgan would just talk to Andrew, babbling on about Will, school, and her old friends. Andrew would listen intently every time.

Morgan's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the feeling of a hand grasping her arm. She tried to flail free, but the person was too strong and whipped her around, so she could see who the person was.

"Oh, Andrew," Morgan yelped in surprise as Andrew dragged her along the streets. His normal kind, calm expression was gone and replaced by an angry scowl. "You could have just told me it was you. You didn't need to sneak up on me like that," She said in a playful tone, trying to lighten the mood. Andrew didn't seem to notice.

"What were you thinking!" he asked coldly. "You're just lucky I realized you were gone before your grandmother did," he spat.

Morgan's felt her cheeks flush with anger. "I'm tired of being locked up all day! It's like she's keeping me in some sort of prison!"

Andrew's scowl faded, and his voice crept down to it's normal soft tone. "I know, I'm sorry Morgan. You just can't run off like that, your grandma would find you again, and I'm not guaranteeing she wouldn't hurt you. I'm warning you now Morgan, don't trust Alexandra. You're either on her side and she doesn't kill you, or you're not on her side and she does," he explained grimly. "I don't want you you learn that the hard way."

"But she said she was the good guy! She wouldn't hurt me, I'm her granddaughter," Morgan denied.

Andrew looked away. "In this world, there's no good guys and bad guys, there's just opinions and trying to stay alive." Morgan knew there was a deeper meaning to Andrew's words than that, and suddenly she realized that out of all the stories Andrew had told her, the only one she hadn't heard was his.

"Andrew, are you in love with my grandma?" Morgan asked, surprised to hear the words emerge from her mouth.

A shocked expression spread across his face. "My relationship with your grandmother is very complicated."

"But if she is such a dangerous and distrustful person, then why have you stayed with her all these years?"

Andrew took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby bench and motioned for Morgan to sit next to him. "I have a brother," Andrew said slowly. "A twin actually. His name is Joe, Joseph Solomon." _Joseph Solomon. _Morgan knew him! He was friends of her parents and would spend Christmas with them sometimes! Reading Morgan's thoughts, Andrew added, "You probably know him, he's very close to your parents." Morgan nodded for him to continue. "Anyway, Joe and I went to Blackthorne academy for boys, and when we were sixteen, we were both recruited to be members of the Circle of Cavan. Around the same time, Alex, your grandmother, was recruited too. The three of us trained together, and eventually my brother and I both began to develop a crush on Alexandra. She was a beautiful woman, very captivating and hard to read, she was like no woman either of us had been with before. A real challenge. We started to do anything to win her affection, and it grew into a duel between my brother and I. As we got older, Joe started to disagree with some of the things the C.O.C. made him do, and he decided he was going to try and take down the circle."

"So he was like a... triple agent?" Morgan guessed.

"Yes, something like that. By this time, Alex held a very high leadership position in the C.O.C. My brother had given up on winning Alex's heart, but I was still mystified by her. Of course Joe told me what he was up to and asked me to help, but I refused to go behind Alex's back like that. Alex had suspicions about what Joe was doing, and she seduced me into admitting that my own brother was trying to destroy the circle. Anyway, some things happened. Eventually, your parents brought down the C.O.C., and Joe got away unharmed. But I still stayed by Alex's side, like a puppy dog begging for food. That was how it always was with my brother and I, he was never afraid to fight for what he believed in, and I was always too scared to displease my leader." Morgan guessed there was a lot more to the story but she was afraid Andrew might break if he spoke any more.

""You can do it Andrew. Right now! You get away. I'll help you!" Morgan forcefully stood back up. Andrew shook his head.

"No Morgan, it's too risky. I'm just an old man, and you're grandma would trace us in a heartbeat. She won't let us slip away, we know too many of the circle's secrets. Right now my job is to keep you safe, and the only way you'll stay safe is if you're with your grandma. She can't know all of the things I told you."

"But-"Morgan pleaded.

"No!" Andrew grabbed Morgan's arm once again and began to drag her off.

"I don't understand. Were grandma Rachel and Will right when they said the Alex and the circle were bad?"

"Listen-" Andrew stopped walking and gripped Morgan by her shoulders. "All Alex wants is power for herself and the Circle of Cavan. She knew she could convince you to take her side, you didn't know any better."

"But why does she want me on her side so badly?" Morgan trembled.

Andrew flashed a small smile. "Because you can be a great spy, Morgan. No matter how much power Alex holds, the one thing she can't control is time. She won't live forever, and when she's gone, she wants you to be the .'s leader."

"What if I don't agree with the C.O.C., like Joe?"

"You're in too deep Goode. Alex has you under her claws, just like me. There's no escaping without hurting yourself and the ones you love. Trust me, I know." Morgan shook her head. How could she have been so stupid. Obviously there had been some reason her parents had tried to protect her so much, but she'd been to naïve to notice. Now she was in deep, _there's no escaping. _

Morgan obediently let Andrew lead her through the town and back to the base. It was an old abandoned mansion in the heart of Alexandria. Most of the buildings like it had been refurbished years ago and were used as museums or historical centers, but this particular one looked like it hadn't been touched in 200 years. Morgan guessed that was why Alex chose it. She followed Andrew to the side door and when he was certain nobody was watching, he opened it and rushed her inside. There were dust particles floating everywhere, and it smelled like a million dead corpses. The openness of the main floor triggered goosebumps to appear on Morgan's arm. Andrew motioned for Morgan to follow him, but she didn't need a guide, she knew where she was going.

Cautiously, as to not trip on one of the out of place floorboards, Morgan crept towards the kitchen area where the stairs that led to the basement were. She quietly made her way down the stairs, thinking how insane she must be at the moment to walk right back into the hands of her grandmother. She had to do something. Morgan was now coming upon the room her grandmother was using as an office, and immediately she had an idea. Andrew had his back turned to her and was talking with one of the agents. It was now or never. Morgan took the bobby pin that was holding back her bangs back out out of her hair and began to pick the lock on the door. After about three seconds she heard the satisfying click. Thank goodness that 200 year old abandoned mansions have no security systems whatsoever. She was in.

The office room was large, probably the size of the entire first floor of Morgan's house in Roseville. There was a desk in the middle of the room with a laptop on top, and a bed on the far side. Other than that, the oversized room was empty. Morgan tip-toed towards the laptop to see if she could get any information out of it, but stopped suddenly when she heard footsteps heading towards the door. _Crap! _Morgan panicked, drastically searching for a place to hide. The footsteps were coming closer, and Morgan had no choice but to head for under the bed. She crawled beneath it just in time, and entering the room came Alex and Andrew.

"Did you check on her, is she in her room?" Alex asked agitatedly. Morgan bit her lip nervously, not sure what Andrew would say

"Yes, she's fine. Just catching up on some reading," Andrew replied without missing a beat.

"Good boy," Morgan thought she saw her grandmother pat Andrew on the back. "Can you believe my son? I warned him to stay away! But there he went following us all along. I thought taking Abby would be enough to keep him from here, but Zachary just had to be sooooo persistent!" Morgan didn't believe what she was hearing. They took Abby? As in great aunt Abby? Her Dad had been following her all this time? Alex just kept on talking. "Oh well. Now I've got his little lover in my hands, she's in San Francisco but they're sending her here so the two of us can have a nice chat. _" Who the heck is dad's lover?" _Morgan wondered to herself. Apparently, Andrew was wondering the exact same thing because he asked.

"And who is this lover of his that you have gotten your hands on?"

"Who do you think it is Drew?" Alex exploded. " It's Cameron Morgan!"

**A/N: Yeah, that chappy was a lot of blah but I felt like I needed to explain some things. Anyway, REVIEW! It' not that hard, just click that little button and REVIEW! I'm not begging or anything...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry I know it took me almost a week to update! Yipes! All I have to say is that I've been super busy. Last week I had high school soccer camp, and over the weekend I got asked to play in a tournament with the varsity girls.(and I'm only a freshman! Yay!) This week is actual soccer tryouts so I will do my best to update even though I'm still gonna be really busy. **

** I wanted to thank cammiezach14 again for recommending my story in her authors note for her story And then my luck changed. (it's an awesome story if you haven't read it) That was really generous of her! Okay so I'll stop rambling now so you can read this chapter!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Gallagher girls, yadayadayada... **

Will

"Hello?"

"Hey mom," Will said in a hushed tone. It was three in the morning, and you weren't exactly allowed to use the Blackthorne community telephone unless you had permission. Will definitely did **not **have permission.

"William honey is that you?" his mother asked, still groggy from sleep. "Why are you calling so late? Is something the matter?"

_Well, _Will thought to himself. _It's three in the morning and I had to sneak out of my room in my super-secret spy school so I could call my parents and inform them that even though we haven't spoken since Christmas break, I won't be coming home tomorrow for spring vacation after all. Other than that, everything's fine! _Will inhaled a deep breath. "No mom, nothing's the matter. It's just I have to tell you something..."

"Couldn't it have waited until Saturday when you come home for spring break?" DeeDee asked, her normally sweet and kind voice sounding a bit impatient.

"Yeah about that..." Will trailed off. This was going to be a lot harder than he imagined.

"What is it?"

"Well... I can't come home Saturday after all. I have a chance to study with ummm, local historians in Alexandria!" Will exclaimed, grinning at his superb lying skills.

"But you've been studying for months, don't they let you have a break? We miss you Willy," DeeDee persisted.

"It's a great opportunity for me mom," Will explained. "Only three boys from my school get chosen to go after a long application process. I will get tons of extra credit if I go!"

"I suppose it does sound like a great learning experience." DeeDee said, trying to convince herself. "And with the Jamses gone who knows where, Morgan won't be here for you to hang out with."

"Exactly," Will said a bit too enthusiastically. His mom didn't seem to notice, gosh, sometimes his parents were just so clueless. "I'll call you as soon as I can!"

"Ok, I love you honey," his mom cooed.

"Love you too mom," and he hung up the phone. Will quietly made his way through the dark hallways towards his room. He ducked in doorways, and lay flat on the floor at times, making sure no one noticed him. He couldn't risk someone seeing him because if they did, they would ask what he was doing, and no one could know what he was planning, not even Nick. As Will crawled back into bed, he suddenly felt the fear creep into him at the thought of what he had to do.

It was a good plan, the best plan he could think of actually. He came up with the idea in January at the annual Blackthorne career day.

**Flashback:**

_"Oh my gosh, how excited are you? Career day is so awesome! All the top spy agencies are there!"Nick gasped as he paced the length of he and Will's room. _

_ "Ok Nick, you really need to stop watching Disney Channel in your spare time, you sound like a ten year old girl!" Will complained. _

_ "Sorry," Nick said sheepishly. "It's just so AWESOME!" Will laughed. _

_ "Well we better get going, we don't want to be late on 'career day'" Will teased. _

_ Throughout the day, Will was talked to by all types of spy organizations, the NSA, CIA, MI6 to name a few. It wasn't until after lunch that Will was confronted by an organization he actually took interest in. _

_ "Hello, my name is Roberto Garcia, I'm the recruiter for the organization know as the National Elite Spy Agency or NESA." a man, probably around thirty introduced himself . _

_ "Pleased to meet you," Will said, taking the man's hand to shake it. "But, I'm afraid I've never heard of the 'NESA' before."_

_ The man chuckled. "That's because there isn't one." Will gave him a puzzled look. Roberto motioned for Will to come closer and whispered in his ear. "It's a cover. We are actually the Circle of Cavan." What! Will didn't believe it, to him all the C.O.C meant were the people who had taken his best friend. He wanted more than anything to beat Roberto up right there and force him to tell him where Morgan was, but then a better idea came to him. _

_ "Oh. I thought that the C.O.C was destroyed," he said, playing dumb. _

_ Roberto smiled a sly smile. "We're making our way back up to the top." _

_ "Well Mr. Garcia, if you don't mind me asking, I am very interested in joining your organization. Is there anyway you could help me out?" _

_ Roberto pulled out a card from his jacket pocket. The card read: _**March 24-30th**, **Alexandria VA, Tabor Mansion. ALL NEW RECRUITS TRAINING. **_"Be there," Roberto demanded and in a flash he was gone._

Now, as Will gazed up at the ceiling all panic ceased over him. What had he been thinking? Well... he'd been thinking _Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. _That was all he ever thought about anymore. Ever since that night in the diner, Will couldn't get Morgan and the way Ms. Goode treated her out of his mind. It was so obvious that Alex was just using Morgan for power and revenge at Zach and Cammie, but of course Morgan didn't notice. Now Will had to go. He had to go to Alexandria, pretend to be a recruit in training, pray that Morgan was there, and get her away.Will just hoped that Alex wouldn't recognize him as **that **boy from the diner. He knew it was risky, a bit crazy, and chances were he would fail, but Will didn't care. It was the only plan he had, the only way to protect the girl he..._Loved?_

Zach

The past few months had been some of the worst in Zachary Goode's life. First, his daughter had been kidnapped by his _mother. _Then, Abigail had been kidnapped by his _mother. _And as if that weren't enough torture, his wife(well not exactly, but you get the point) left him to live with her own _mother._ At first Zach hadn't known what to do. He had no way of tracking where his mother and Morgan were, and if he did somehow figure out where they were, he couldn't go after Morgan because his mother threatened to hurt all the ones he loved. But one night shortly after Cammie left, he was going through his things when suddenly he came across a piece of paper with a number on it. The paper said:

_Call me! (967)-984-2518_

_Love, Melanie_

Melanie. What an idiot. How stupid did she have to be give Zach her phone number? All spies know that the easiest way to track a person is through their cellular device, Zach learned how to do that when he was seven! So, for the past few months he had been tracking Morgan through Melanie's phone number, waiting for the perfect moment to snatch Morgan back up into his arms. Although, Zach found that difficult to do when he knows the moment he rescues Morgan, his mother will do who-knows what to get her back. It frightened him to think about all the things his mother was capable of doing. Zach had learned at a young age that his mother had no heart, and if she did, it had been frozen over a long time ago. The thing that scared Zach the most was if his mother would catch him tailing them all this time, she would do anything to make Zach, her own son, suffer.

A few days ago, in Rome, Zach was afraid he got caught. He had disguised himself as street vendor, selling knock-off artwork to obnoxious tourists outside the motel he believed his mother was using as a hub that week. He knew Morgan was most likely locked up inside somewhere. He was wearing a black wig and a sunglasses as his only disguise, not the smartest move on his part. The wind suddenly began swelling leaves up into the air as ladies struggled to keep their skirts from flying up, and people all around were holding tightly onto their children so they would not fly away in the wind. Realizing that it was cloudy, and wearing sunglasses when there was no sun looked highly suspicious, Zach quickly ripped of his modest shades, only to feel the heavy wind now forcefully blowing over his head. He looked down the the ground, his wig had fallen off! He wasn't wearing a disguise! Zach saw tons of pedestrians stop and stare at him with amused expressions on their faces. But one face popped out to him in particular. It was a man, a tiny-headed man with way too broad of shoulders, and that man was looking straight at him. This was so not good. In a flash, Zach had made his way into an alley. All he could do now was pray tiny-head dude didn't recognize him.

Now Zach had made it to Alexandria Virginia. Fitting that his mother would choose a place with the same name as her. Zach was especially on alert ever since the incident in Rome, he was always on the look-out for tails. So that was how he noticed the teenage girl creeping out of the abandoned Tabor Mansion. '_Oh she's goode' _Zach thought to himself as he watched his daughter dodge security cameras and escape that wretched place. Now was his chance, now was the time to grab Morgan and get out- and then he heard his cell phone ringing. Zach took his blackberry from his pocket and studied the screen. **Incoming call from Rachel M. **it read.

"Hello?" Zach answered, a bit confused as to why the mother of his ex-girlfriend/fake wife/ mother of his daughter was calling him.

"Zach," her voice sounded urgent, and afraid- a tone you never want to hear from Rachel Morgan.

"What is it?" Zach asked, an eery feeling coming over him.

"It's Cammie," Rachel cried. "I don't know what happened. This morning she went out for a jog, and I heard a scream-" Rachel stopped, unable to catch her breath. "I went out to see what had happened and all I found was a note."

"What did the note say?" Zach asked, afraid of the answer.

"It just said: Call Zach and tell him to look in his jean pocket."

"What? That doesn't make any sense-"

"Look in your jean pocket Zachary!" Rachel ordered. Zach slipped his hand into his pocket and felt a small piece of evapopaper.

"_Zach,_

_You were warned._

_ -A" _Zach read aloud.

"What were you warned about Zach? What's going on?" Rachel trembled. Suddenly it was all becoming clear to him.

"My mother. She warned Cam and I that if we went after Morgan she would hurt the ones we love, like Abby. Well, as you know, Cammie obeyed, but I couldn't. And now she's got Cammie too," Zach felt out of breath. He should have listened, he should have gone to make sure Cammie was okay right after tiny-head dude saw him in Rome. Now it was too late.

Morgan

_Cameron Morgan. _Those two words pounded in Morgan's head as she listened to her grandmother ramble on to Andrew. Alex had her, she had her mother, who Morgan realized over the past couple of months was one of the best spies in the world . She couldn't just lie under that bed anymore, pretending she was some innocent girl who didn't know any better.

Morgan crept out from her hiding spot under the bed. Alex had her back turned but Andrew was standing right in front of Morgan. His eyes widened when he saw her emerge, but he kept to his quiet patient self. Morgan was close to Alex that she could smell her old lady perfume retaliating off of her. She lifted her leg up and nailed her grandmother right where she had been taught. Alex let out a scream, and Andrew stood in-between them, unsure of who's side to take. Morgan pinned Alex onto her desk, amazed at what her strength could do.

"Morgan sweetheart, what are you doing?" Alex asked, her lip quivering the slightest bit.

"You said my parents didn't care enough to come after me, but my dad's been tailing us this whole time. You threatened them with Abby, and now you have my mom! You said you only hurt the bad people-" Morgan had to stop herself from trembling all over.

"Your family, besides me, are all bad guys. They lied to you all these years remember?" Alex spat.

"No." Morgan shook her head profusely. "No. They may have lied to me about things that don't matter. Like their names, and jobs. But none the less, my mom and dad didn't lie to me about what's important . They love me and that's the truth," Morgan felt tears stream down her face. "But you- you never loved me. If you were a real grandmother you would never have left me locked up from the world all these months, you would have never let me believe my parents didn't care. You're the biggest liar of them all!"

Alex clenched her fists, Morgan still had her pinned down so she couldn't move her legs. Morgan's eyes filled with rage and she quickly searched the room for a weapon. There was a pile of napotine patches on the desk. Those would have to do.

"Morgan, you're really overreacting. I can help you be the best spy out there, I can help you be powerful!" now Alex was practically begging.

"I'm done letting you push me around! That may work on my parents and Andrew, but I'm not falling for it." and with that Morgan took one hand off of Alex and reached for the patches, but her hand slipped, and Alex loosened from her grip. Morgan watched in terror as Alex got an evil, hungry look in her eyes, like she was about to pounce on her prey. Morgan stepped backwards, not knowing what to do. Now it was Alex's turn to scan the room for a weapon. She pulled the gun out from her belt and pointed it directly at Morgan's forehead. Morgan braced for the shot when all of a sudden Alex dropped the gun, and _**clack,** _it hit the floor. _Maybe she does love me after all, _the thought quickly rushed through Morgan's head when all of a sudden, a blue liquid came flying towards her face and into her left eye. A burning feeling took over, and Morgan found herself staggering backwards, barely able to keep on her feet.

She felt Alex slap something onto her neck. She heard Andrew shout no over and over again. Morgan felt her legs give in and suddenly her head hit the floor. She looked up to see Andrew's concerned face staring at her. In that moment, when she looked up at Andrew's face, she saw another person's face instead. And then, just like that, she knew. She had figured out the mystery of Andrew Solomon. But before her mind could even process what she'd just discovered, tiny black spots filled her good eye, she heard a gunshot, and her world turned to blackness.

**Sorry I keep leaving you with cliff-hangers! As I said before, I'm gonna be really busy the next ****couple of days but I bet if I get a lot of reviews, I will just have to update quickly! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
